Yancy Academy: Am I a troubled kid? REPOST
by Aquatic Decendants
Summary: In the beginning, it was just nervous Grover and lost Percy. Two boys that thought they were nobodies. As soon as they meet, will the problems be solved? BTW, I DO NOT OWN PJO.
1. My Roommate has Ornithophobia

**Hello readers! Sorry, I didn't update on 'The Perfect Brother' yet, but I'll get to it. This is a quick repost of Yancy Academy, the last one was a bit of a fail. But, read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **XXXX**

Percy's been expelled from so many schools before, he wasn't surprised when he boarded the Greyhound to Yancy Academy. A school for troubled kids. There were already a few others on the bus heading for Yancy, pelting pieces of their food at each other. Or laughing at people they pickpocketed before boarding. Percy decided to ignore as many people as possible. Cause if they came over to say hi, they'll most likely walk off with some of his money. He looked out the window, the street was a blur as the bus drove them to school. He was gonna miss his mom, but he promised he'd try his best not to get expelled. As trees flashed past his vision, he didn't notice the boy walk up to him.

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Percy thought of ignoring him first but decided against it. He looked over and saw a scrawny boy stand there with curly brown hair. His eyes made Percy think he was gonna cry any moment now. He must've been held back several grades, cause he already had a wispy start of a goatee. "There's... there's nowhere else to sit and - um - can I sit here?"

Percy studied him for a second. He was pretty sure the guy won't even attempt stealing from him. His hands were _shaking_. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of going to this boarding school. Percy felt sorry for the poor guy. He patted the seat next to him and looked back out the window. "Thanks!" the boy said a bit more happy, sitting down and watching the aisle. It was quiet for a while before he heard the boy speak again. "How did you end up here?"

Percy looked back at the boy, "Couldn't afford any other school. My mom said this will be a fun new start too."

The kid started looking a bit nervous, "Are - are you a troubled kid? Not that there's anything wrong with it! I'm just curious. You don't need to give me an answer! And... I had to stop speaking a couple of minutes ago."

Percy stared at the boy next to him. He was blushing all the way to his Adam's Apple. "A troubled kid? Yeah, you could say that." Percy replied, staring out the window again. _This guy has a lot of social anxiety_ , he thought.

They drove in silence - except for the constant laughing from the other kids - until they reached Yancy. They stopped in front of the tall gates, and the bus driver stood from his seat. "Stay in your seats. No more sandwich toss, no more chatting of the people you stole from, no stealing from the money jar, and Evan Ross, give back my business card."

Evan Ross groaned and got up from his seat. He handed back the business card and took his seat again. The driver exited the bus and walked up to the gates. Percy's ADHD visualized one of the students igniting some dynamite and hiding it on the bus. He shook his head and thought, _stop being paranoid_. The large gates opened up with a long creak. Before the driver boarded back on the bus, a pale girl stole 50 dollars from the money jar. Percy took his hands out of his pockets so that he didn't look suspicious. The bus roared back to life and they drove into the boarding school.

The boy next to Percy clenched his jaw and looked around the bus. Percy feared that the dude might get a heart attack from all these nerves acting up.

The Greyhound stopped in the school's parking lot. _Another school_ , Percy thought. _A new beginning_.

"Everyone! Off the bus," the driver announced. "And do not rush."

You see, you can't give orders to troubled kids. Especially if they fancy not listening to you. Cause as soon as those doors slid open for an exit, the kids ran off the bus like a horde of elephants. Percy wasn't in the mood for being impertinent right now. He felt like his mom saw him as a screw-up, and that's why she sent him here. He brushed off the thought and walked off the bus.

Trees framed the parking lot, little rose bushes hand planted before them. A man in a suave suit stood at the entrance of the parking lot. His blond hair slicked back, his blue eyes shining intensely behind his glasses.

He walked up to the kids and looked them over. "Welcome to Yancy Academy. A special boarding school for kids like you all. I am Principal Hendricks, so you **will** treat me with respect. I will allow no smuggling, no stealing, no smoking and no underage drinking, as some of you tend to do. Follow me." He spun on his heel and strutted towards the school. The rest followed. Some started whispering about his gelled hair and a few started to imitate him.

They arrived in the school and walked down a few hallways. They all entered an office and Principal Hendricks walked up to the woman at the desk. He whispered something to her and she took out a clipboard of names. She handed it over to him and he gestured for the students to follow again.

A few started complaining about walking too much, but Percy was happy to start moving again. They arrived in front of a row of stairs when Principal Hendricks faced them again. "We will give the tour soon, but for now, I will sort you all to your dorms. Pay attention and wait _patiently_ in your dorms until you're brought to the cafeteria. Now, Nancy Bobofit and Anna Hills in dorm one. Jack Munson and Jeffrey Sparrow in dorm two..." The Principal kept reading names, but Percy zoned out as soon as he came to Lily Hines.

He looked out the window and saw two large birds in an oak tree. They gave off this strange vibe. Like... danger? Other than that, their eyes looked like a lion's. "Mister. _Jackson_!"

"Huh?" Percy's head spun to look a the Principal. He was glowering at him now.

"Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson have dorm thirty," Principal Hendricks repeated. Percy blushed and walked forward, next to the boy he saw on the bus. Before they could retreat upstairs, the Principal held him back, "I expect more respect, Mr. Jackson."

"Sorry, sir," Percy murmured. He followed the boy, Grover, up the stairs again. After a while, they arrived in dorm thirty. There were two desks next to each other and two made beds. There was a beautiful view of a lake from their window too.

"This is comfy, right?" Grover asked, turning to Percy, who shrugged in response. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Percy said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "Just... do your own thing. No need to bother with me."

Grover pouted and took the closest bed. Percy walked to the window and looked at the forest of trees beyond the lake. It made him think of those lion-eyed birds from downstairs.

"Do you like Greek Mythology?" Percy heard from behind him. He looked back.

"What?"

"Greek Mythology. Y'know, the gods and stuff," Grover said.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't _really_ study Greek."

"Oh," Grover said, looking away. "Er... I can tell you a story if you like. I - I've always liked Greek Mythology."

Percy wanted to say no, but Grover looked so hopeful. He sighed. "Sure, whatcha got?"

Grover sat up straight and said, "Well, there are quite a few to choose from... What kind would you prefer? Skin-crawling danger? Mystery? An unfinished story?"

Percy thought for a while. His mom called him Perseus, a name after a greek hero. A Greek hero with a happy ending. "What about the story of Persues? My mom's mentioned him... he's - er - actually my namesake."

"Perseus?" Grover asked "Cool, a son of Zeus. His story is kinda hard to recount, a lot of bits and pieces. But I can tell you what I know," Percy nodded and Grover smiled. "Okay! So, it all started in Ancient Greece. There was this king, Acrisius. He was the king of Argos. Now, he had this daughter, Danae, but he wanted a future king..." Grover started saying all these things about blessings and three ladies with a shared eye. It was all pretty messed up, but a fun story.

He started talking about his fight with Medusa, his return to Seriphos and his happy ending. Percy blanked out when Grover burst into the story of how Medusa became a monster. He looked out at the calm river and the trees far off. His eyes trailed back to the oak tree. The birds were still there but now they were looking at... him?

"Hey, Grover?" Percy said, interrupting his story. "Come check this out."

Grover jumped up from the bed and walked over. He stared down at the oak tree and sniffed the air. _This kid's weird,_ Percy thought. He squeaked and shut the windows. "Exotic birds!" He yelped. "Let's keep the windows shut, huh?"

Cool, his roommate has Ornithophobia. _What'll happen if I get myself a parakeet?_ Someone knocked on the door and Grover sniffed the air again. Nervous habit? Maybe.

Percy went over and opened the door.

"Here's your bags," said a woman, suitcases next to her sides. "And we expect you downstairs in five minutes." She walked off to the next room, pulling a trolley of more bags behind her.

Grover ran around Percy and picked up his suitcase. "They don't do bag inspection, right!? Oh gods, please tell me they don't do bag inspection!" He checked his suitcase and sighed, "It's still there."

"What's still there?"

"Nothing! Nothing..." Grover said, clipping his suitcase shut again. Percy put his suitcase under his bed and wondered what was inside Grover's suitcase. _A gun? Alcohol? A valuable treasure?_

"Well, let's go down before we get in trouble," Percy said, "Or you can stay here..."

"Uh-uh," Grover shook his head. "I'm coming!"

The two of them closed their dorm room and walked downstairs. They arrived back in the hallway where a blond woman stood, checking a student list. As soon as they arrived, her brown eyes narrowed at them. "I see you two came on time. The others are taking their merry time." She viewed her student list. "Ah... Evan Ross and Jerry Crother?"

"No, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson," Percy said gesturing to him and Grover.

"Mmm-hmmm," She hummed "Dorm thirty?"

"Yes, ma'am," Grover replied, a bit nervous.

She looked at Grover, "Aren't you the tin can man?"

Grover blushed, "Er... y-yeah."

She looked back at her chart. _The tin can man? What was she talking about?_ They waited there for another ten minutes when the rest of the students came down. She glared at them and hissed, "You kids are late. It's nice to know we have two students with some respect." Percy flipped on his hoodie as soon as everyone looked their way. "I'm Miss Willow Catt, your Science teacher. Also Vice Principal. I will keep a good eye on you, so don't try _anything_." A few snickered at her name.

"And I will not tolerate disrespect," She hissed. "Follow _quietly_. We will start the tour."


	2. The Horrors of Nancy Bobofit

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. The tour and making an enemy. Hope you enjoy!**

First up, was the cafeteria. A large square hall with lines of tables. Basically, how a cafeteria looks like. The lunch ladies looked mean in their white aprons and netting hats. They got an entire orientation from Principal Hendricks and received their weekly tables. After that, they followed Ms. Catt around Yancy. She showed them the playground, told them about the forest and security on the gates. As soon as they headed back into the school, Grover nervously watched the oak tree (which contained no birds but a dove).

"You scared of birds?" Percy asked.

Grover looked at Percy, "No. I - It's okay. Just didn't like the looks of those other... large birds."

"They were kinda odd," Percy muttered.

Ms. Catt led them to the Science Lab, Latin classroom and all the other rooms they needed to know about. At the time the tour ended, the school bell rang. "Alright, off to the cafeteria! Then go to your dorms and unpack. We'll give you your books at classes Monday. Off you go!"

Percy walked off to the cafeteria, Grover by his side. They came in there and walked into the line for lunch. For some reason, Grover mournfully looked at the roof. Percy glanced up to see if there was anything specific. But nothing.

Percy grabbed himself a piece of toast, a bit of noodle salad and a coke. Grover was quite indecisive about what to eat so Percy just leaned closer and said, "Enchiladas are good. Have you ever tried one?"

"No, not really," Grover mumbled.

"Well, try one now," Percy offered.

"Okay," Grover said, piling one on his plate. He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple too. They chose themselves a table and Percy laid down on his arms. Grover hesitantly tried the enchilada and when he did, his eyes widened. "This is really good."

Percy just smiled up at him and looked at Grover's water bottle. He's always felt a connection to water. Especially the ocean. But he never liked thinking of that. In a few seconds, Grover's enchilada was finished, and he didn't even eat his apple.

"Okay, I didn't think you'd like them that much," Percy said with a smile.

Grover looked down uncertain, "Did you want some?"

"Nah," Percy shook his head "I'm not really that hungry."

Grover nodded and asked, "Can I have some of that salad?"

Percy shrugged, pushing the bowl towards him. He started playing with the clip on the coke can, staring at the table in front of him. His mind was too jumbled and exhausted to do anything but sit there. But there was too much silence between them. "Classes will be fun."

"Uh-huh," Grover said. "I'm specifically excited for Latin. They usually teach Greek in those classes."

"So, those stories you told me," Percy started. Grover looked up alerted. "We'll be learning more about them?"

Grover calmed, "Yeah. At least, I hope."

Just then, all the food was scattered off the table. Grover yelped and Percy nearly fell out of his seat. At the head of the table stood a freckle-faced girl with red hair. An ugly smirk on her face. "So! The good boys of Yancy, eh?" she leaned on the table. "Look at this one, acne and a beard? Ugh! Gross."

Grover's lip trembled, his eyes watered. Percy never like people hurting his friends and family. He's got enough of that by Gabe. "Don't go hurting Grover just because you can't look in the mirror in the morning," Percy growled.

"A tough one, huh?" the girl sneered.

"Percy, it's okay. Don't cause any trouble," Grover said from his seat.

"Don't hang out with this softy," she jabbed a thumb at Grover, who nearly started crying. "Join the _better_ kids."

"I'm not leaving him for your little 'organization'," Percy growled, "Grover is thousand times the friend you can ever be."

Grover sniffled, "R-really?"

"Pathetic!" the girl squealed. "Hanging out with this... this... _thing_!"

"You're crossing a line, girl," Percy growled. " _No one_ talks about my friends like that." He felt a soft tug in his gut, and for a second, he felt a rumble under his shoes.

"What's the good boy gonna do?" the girl mocked. "Call a teacher on me? Runoff so that you won't get in trouble?"

Hitting a girl was considered 'bad behavior'. It was bound to get you in trouble, especially in Yancy. But her taunts on Grover and him was crossing a line. Next thing he knew, he raised his hand and slapped her in the face.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Catt asked, rushing forward.

"This boy hit me!" the girl whined.

Ms. Catt looked at Percy. "Mr. Jackson, apologize to Ms. Bobofit. Right now."

"In retrospect, she deserved it," Percy said.

Ms. Catt glared, "Don't be difficult. Apologize."

Percy studied Bobofit. After about five minutes he sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Go back to lunch," Ms. Catt said. "I'm keeping my eye on you all."

She walked off while Bobofit skipped back to her friends. Percy sat back down. Grover had stayed quiet the entire time. As soon as the bell rang, they got up and headed towards their dorm. There was silence between the two of them until Percy was packing his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Thanks," Grover said. "About... sticking up for me."

Percy turned around to face him. Grover was nervous, but a bit disappointed too. Either in Percy or in himself. "No problem." Grover went back to unpacking. "Hey, Grover?" He looked back nervously.

"Yeah?"

"What did Ms. Catt mean today? By the tin can man?" Percy asked, a smile creeping into his lips. It was a funny title.

"I just collect tin cans," Grover said, embarrassed. "Y'know, Diet Coke, Fanta, 7up, those things. It's kind of a... protect nature business."

"That's a cool move, G-man," Percy grinned.

Grover smiled widely at the nickname, "Thanks."

They started packing again, the only sound was the wind and the bustling of students outside their dorm.

 **Liked it? Needs some work? Review for more chapters and you can post some ideas of their adventures in Yancy. Thank you for reading!**

 **\- Aquatic Decendants**


End file.
